A Vampire Love Story (Redo)
by ValkyrieCain4Ever
Summary: Dusk meets a female vampire while on a job and they quickly become friends. This eventually changes as people become a little too involved with their personal life. Sanguine is nosy, Moloch is jealous and Jack is feeling left out while Skulduggery and Valkyrie have to deal with the bad guys in a new way. Takes place from before the series up to before TDOTL.
1. Chapter 1: One Job, Two Vampires

**_I just want it known that Isara is NOT an OC, she is the vampire Dusk talked to in The Maleficent Seven!_**

 _Up for interpretation number of years before Skulduggery Pleasant: The Scepter of the Ancients_

Running from Sanctuary guards was not how the male vampire had planned to spend his night, but he supposed he should have expected it. Earlier that day he had taken a job to infiltrate an Irish Sanctuary prison to assassinate a prisoner. Since it was a highly secure prison right in the same city the Sanctuary itself was in, he almost didn't take the job. He knew that it would not be easy and was basically suicidal. However, the pay had been too high to pass up and he wasn't against a little danger. Occasionally he needed some excitement in order to keep life interesting, considering he had been alive for so long.

In the end, he was noticed by the guards and now here he was, getting chased around the city by three Cleavers and two Sanctuary officials. The prison must have called in reinforcements from the Sanctuary. Luckily, Dusk had an emergency dose of serum that he was able to take when the sun went down so he didn't go feral. Shedding his skin would have made it much easier to find him.

A bullet whizzing uncomfortable close to Dusk's head brought his attention back to the people currently chasing him. Turning down a darkened alley, the male vampire decided to try to lose his pursuers in the maze of back streets and alleys of the city.

He rounded a corner then another, coming out onto another street. Darting across, he disappeared down yet another back street and continued his run. After a few minutes of racing around, even he began to get mixed up. And his pursuers still were keeping up. His boots splashed in a rain puddle and he had to hop over a crate that he almost didn't see to avoid falling down.

Falling down was not good. Falling down meant getting caught and getting caught meant going to prison and prison sucked. Coming to a choice of left or right, Dusk turned left but immediately regretted his choice of direction.

Right in front of him was a dead end.

Biting back a growl of frustration, Dusk turned to go back the way he came, but froze when he saw that his pursuers were now blocking his only exit. The three Cleavers stood shoulder to shoulder, their darkened scythes held in the ready position. Two Sanctuary officials appeared about ten seconds later, breathing hard and out of breath. They forced their way to stand in front of the Cleavers.

"Give up and surrender," one of the officials coughed out as he forced himself to stand straight in an attempt to appear threatening. This was hard considering that he was one of the most unthreatening people Dusk has ever met. "Let's not make this anymore ugly then it needs to be."

Glancing around for some method of escape, Dusk was dismayed when he saw that there were no back doors into the surrounding buildings. The windows were three stories above his head, and there were no fire escapes to climb up. He really was trapped.

The male vampire let out a growl and got ready to attack. There was no way he wasn't going down without at least injuring someone. But before he could act, shouting filled the air from the distance. The officials frowned and turned to see what was happening. Dusk took this opportunity and lunged forward. He shoved the first operative out of the way, then grabbed the other, wide eyed, operative by the throat, and threw him at the Cleavers trying to get at him.

Now free to run, Dusk sprinted away from the chaos he had just created and began to do his best to get as much distance between him and his pursuers. He turned down another alley, chancing a glance behind his shoulder. This proved to be a mistake, however, because, while he was looking back, he decided to turn another corner and barreled right into someone who was running towards him.

Dusk fell back, knocked over by the force of impact. His head hurt and his vision was fuzzy for a few moments from cracking his head on the ground. He hissed softly in pain and sat up, suddenly becoming aware of whoever he had run into groaning a few feet away. Blinking to clear his vision, Dusk looked at the other person and realized that he had literally run into another vampire.

The vampire was female and appeared to have been turned around the same age he had been. She was pushing herself upright and glancing around the ground for something.

"Hey," Dusk said sharply. "Watch where you're going."

The female vampire shifted her attention from her searching to him. She glared. "I could say the same about you," she retorted.

Returning to her search, the female vampire found what she was looking for next to a dumpster. Snatching it off the ground, she stood up and brushed herself off. Dusk had stood as well and glanced her over, noticing that the thing she had picked up was a handgun. Before he could say anything else, the sound of who he assumed were his pursuers' footsteps snapped him back to his earlier dilemma.

Dusk and the other vampire both cursed. They looked at each other then simultaneously took off in the same direction.

"Why are you running?" Dusk asked as he ran.

"I was going to ask you that too," the unknown vampire replied dryly. "But I guess I can go first. I was here to do hit on a guy in the Sanctuary prison down a few streets. The security was tighter than I thought it was though, and was spotted pretty quick."

Dusk immediately caught the similarity of reasons between the vampire and himself.

"Who was your target?" Dusk hopped over a trash bag.

The vampire hesitated. "Richard Gale," she finally said.

"This is interesting," Dusk muttered to himself.

She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I was hired and now being chased for the same reason."

"That is interesting."

Just then, three Cleavers leaped out of an alley a few yards ahead of them. The two vampires skidded to a halt. They glanced at each other then lunged forward at the same time.

Ducking the swipe of the first scythe, Dusk managed to leap out of the way of the second and grabbed the staff of the third Cleaver to stop it from slicing him in half. He twisted the scythe out of the hands of Cleaver number three in time to block the strike from the first one. While he was doing that, his new companion went for the second Cleaver, blocking the scythe and kicking it in the chest.

Pushing back against the first Cleaver, Dusk slammed him into the side of a building then stepped away to slice at the third Cleaver. Blood appeared from the new gash in the Cleaver's chest in the wake of the scythe. Distracted by this, the first took the opportunity and came up behind him and began to strangle him with the staff of his scythe. Dusk grasped the weapon, dropping his own in the process, as he tried to push it away but was unsuccessful. Looking up, he saw the third Cleaver picking up the fallen scythe and getting ready to slice the male vampire in half. Continuing his struggling to break away, Dusk managed to knock the Cleavers's helmet off with an elbow to the face.

Just as the darkened blade was arcing its way through through the air, the scythe choking Dusk was dropped suddenly. Immediately moving away once the pressure was relieved, Dusk paused as he caught his breath. The Cleaver who had been choking him was lying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding his head.

He turned his attention to the female vampire, who was still pointing her gun towards the fallen Cleaver. The one she had been fighting with was also on the ground, unconscious or dead, Dusk couldn't tell.

"Thanks," Dusk said.

She nodded.

After glancing around to make sure there were no more attackers in the immediate vicinity, Dusk and the female vampire continued to run. The two continued to put some more distance between themselves and the Sanctuary prison before stopping. They hid out in a dark alley next to a dumpster.

"Are you an assassin?" Dusk finally spoke, breaking the quiet between them. He made sure to keep an eye out for any more Clavers or Sanctuary officials.

"Mercenary." she corrected. Her accent was Irish like his, but it had an edge of something he couldn't quite place. She too was glancing around. "What are you?"

"Mercenary as well. This guy, Gale, must have made quite a few enemies if he has two people wanting him dead." Dusk peered behind them to make sure no one was trying to sneak up on them.

"Haven't we all?"

Dusk grunted in agreement.

"Sadly, I think I will have to return at a later date," he said. "Security will be tight, so the chances of getting caught will be much higher."

The female vampire shook her head. "Not necessarily. I looked at the map my employer had given me of the prison and the layout isn't much different than when it was used during the War. I have the old layout memorized, so I can get us around easily."

"Are you suggesting we work together?"

"Why not? We have the same goal in mind, so we may as well team up."

Dusk thought it over. It wasn't a bad idea. They were after the same thing, and if what she said was true, then dealing with guards would be much easier. Just then, voices and footsteps alerted the two vampires to more approaching Cleavers.

Dusk cursed.

"They're close by," the female vampire said; her eyes narrowed. "And they won't be happy when they see what we did to their friends."

"We'd best get out of here then," Dusk remarked.

Hurrying side by side, the two vampires ran together in the opposite direction of the voices; their steps silent except for the occasional splash in a puddle of old rainwater. The female vampire reloaded her gun. After about ten minutes of running, they stopped at a corner.

"So, are we doing this or not?" The female vampire asked. Her long dark hair was becoming damp as a light drizzle started.

Dusk nodded his affirmation.

"Good." She turned and they started to head back to the prison using a different route.

"I never got your name," Dusk spoke up.

"Isara," she responded. "And you are?"

"Dusk."

Their conversation ended as they got closer to the prison and into the area that was being searched. Similar to the Sanctuary, the prison was underground with a secret entrance on the first floor of an otherwise normal building. The two vampires entered through a side window then made their way to the secret entrance that led down to the prison. Peering around the corner, they saw two Cleavers and an official standing at the entrance.

"We need a distraction," Dusk whispered.

"I can handle that," Isara responded. "You take care of any other immediate threats and I'll meet you inside."

With that said she hurried off. Dusk crouched down, but didn't have to wait long before he heard a loud crash upstairs. Immediately, the official and one of the Cleavers took off towards the stairs. Slipping forward, Dusk moved quickly and within moments had the last Cleaver in a choke hold after slipping past the swinging blade the Cleaver carried.

After hiding the body to the side once the Cleaver was unconscious, Dusk continued on inside and descended downward. The male vampire hid himself around a nearby corner to wait for Isara. The female vampire appeared a few minutes later and they proceeded on. Dusk noticed fresh blood on her jacket and cheek.

Guided by Isara's mental map, the two vampires found themselves going down narrow, barren hallways that obviously were not used often and wasn't the shortest way to their target. They stayed dead quiet, in fear if being caught. Eventually they reached another bend and Isara stopped, raising her hand to signal that he should as well.

"We're here," Isara whispered.

The two vampires glanced around the corner and saw two Cleavers standing guard on either side of the door that lead to the cells. Together, Dusk and Isara lunged towards the Cleavers. Dusk went for the one on the left and after ducking and dodging the curved blade of the scythe, managed to get the Cleaver in a hold to snap his neck.

Isara, meanwhile, had grabbed a hold of the staff of her opponent's weapon and spun her body around it, connecting her heel to her enemy's head, sending him sprawling. Landing easily back on her feet, the female vampire had pulled the scythe out of the Cleaver's hands and stabbed him in the back with it.

Glancing around to make sure there was no one else around, Dusk opened the door and stepped inside with Isara right behind him. Hurrying from cell to cell, the vampires searched for the man matching the description they had been given. The prisoners currently being held called out to the vampires to let them out. They were ignored.

"Found him," Isara called.

Dusk went over to where she was at the end of the cell block and peered inside to see Richard Gale sitting on the bed. He frowned and opened his mouth but the female vampire lifted her gun up and fired before a sound could escape his lips.

"Now that's done," Dusk said as they began to leave the holding cells and saw a group of Cleavers running down the hall towards them. "Know any escape routes?"

"This way," Isara took off sprinting in the opposite direction of the Cleavers. Dusk blindly followed Isara, hoping that he had been right to trust her with guiding them through the prison. If they went the wrong way even once the Cleavers chasing them would be on them before they could fix their mistake.

Isara suddenly ducked into a side room; causing Dusk to almost run by. Once inside, he shut the door as Isara searched around a bookshelf. The room appeared to be an old office, with dust coating most surfaces.

"What book was it again? Was this one? No, not that one. I swear if they didn't keep this in the new design..."

Isara was muttering to herself as she messed with the books.

"What are you doing?" Dusk hissed softly.

"Trying to find the switch," she snarled back as she pulled on another book.

Dusk swore. The Cleavers would find them soon if they didn't hurry. Luckily they hadn't yet rounded the last corner so they hadn't seen Dusk and Isara enter the room they were now in. The male vampire joined his temporary companion in pulling at the books on the shelves until he heard a 'click' as he tugged at a large book labeled How to Make Your Own Secret Entrances/Exits.

"Oh." Isara said when she read the title. "That makes sense."

Stepping back just in time, the bookshelf swung open to reveal an old, stone staircase. Dusk glanced at Isara.

"Ladies first."

Isara rolled her eyes and began her descent into the darkness. Once Dusk was inside the bookshelf shut itself behind him, casting them in momentary blindness. Then the ancient torches that lined the stone walls lit by themselves and cast the surroundings in a golden glow.

"How do you know the layout so well?" Dusk asked as they walked. "You said that this prison is close enough to its design in the War that you would know where to go."

"I worked with the Sanctuary during the War," Isara replied. "This prison was used as a place to hold prisoners of war. I worked on a task force out in the field and we often brought back prisoners to interrogate"

"What did you do?"

"I was a field operative; more specifically a sniper."

They reached a hallway and continued on.

"What did you do during the war?" Isara asked.

"I didn't really have a side," Dusk responded. "I was mostly concerned about my own problems. I did end up doing business with Baron Vengeous and I still owe him for something."

Isara cast a glance over her shoulder at him, her face blank. Dusk assumed she was curious about what that business was, but she turned away from him and didn't ask anything else.

After another minute, they reached another door, which opened up into a small park a few streets away from the prison. The rain had started to come down harder since they had last been outside and was drenching the city. Carefully, but quickly, maneuvering their way through the streets and staying mindful of any operatives or Cleavers still combing the area, they eventually stopped under a store's overhang that was a safe distance from the prison to get temporary relief from the rain. Isara turned to Dusk.

"This is where we will part ways." Her hair was soaked and clung to her skull as she attempted to wring some of the moisture out of the long strands. Dusk wasn't in any better shape. His shirt was uncomfortably wet and made him wish he had worn a jacket to help block the water. At least it was harder for vampires to get sick.

"I plan to meet with my employer now. I'm assuming you will do the same."

Dusk nodded his affirmation.

"Well," Isara said. "Nice working with you."

With that said, she hurried off into the rain once more and disappeared from sight.

 **I just want it known that Isara is not an OC, she is the vampire Dusk talked to in The Maleficent Seven!**

 **So, I've decided that my earlier attempt at writing romance (the original A Vampire Love Story) was an epic fail. I feel that I lost track of what I was doing and I came up with some new ideas, but I didn't know how to fit them into the original. So, I still like the idea and so I made this new-ish story as a chance at redemption.**

 **I plan for this one to have a better timeline, plot points and have more of a spoofy feel to it that I have in a lot of my other works. (The spoofiness won't start until chapter three).**

 **For those of you who like/prefer the original, I will leave that version up for you to enjoy.**

 **Now that all of that is out of the way, I hope all of you enjoyed this!**

 **Don't forget to review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friend and New Friend

Two years later.

Dusk fought back a sigh as he pulled up to the lavish mansion that was hosting the Vampire Ball; a party in the vampire community that occurred every two years. The event was nothing more than the place to gossip and find out any news that had happened in the vampire community. After all, getting information around quickly, especially over longer distances, wasn't always around until the more recent centuries. In order for news to reach the many members of vampire society, it had become tradition to gather together every decade and exchange gossip.

Personally, Dusk was not very into it, as he had never been the social type. He prefered to stay up to date on news when possible, however, and the party was the price he had to pay in order to do that. So now here he, was dressed formally and stepping out of his friend, Hrishi's, car onto the gravel driveway in front of the elegant staircase leading to the entrance.

"Alright, how do you want to do this?" Hrishi asked as he got out of the driver's side. "In and out, or do you want to take your time this year?"

"We'll see how it goes," Dusk responded.

"In and out it is then."

The vampires went inside and were met by the sound of classy music and talking. Doing his best to stay away from the main part of the crowd, Dusk moved to the edge of the room. He went to say something to Hrishi, but his friend had abandoned him. Dusk groaned to himself.

Hrishi always did this to him. He was always the more social one out of the two of them.

Deciding that it would be best to stay put and wait for Hrishi to find him again, or until Dusk ran into someone else, he leaned against the wall and watched the crowd on the dance floor. He wasn't sure how much time had passed until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Dusk."

Dusk turned towards the voice and relaxed when he saw that it was Bella, an old acquaintance he had known for a few decades now. The female vampire had straight red hair and was in a black dress that clung to her curves and had a low neckline.

"Bella," Dusk greeted. "I haven't seen you since the last Ball, I believe."

Bella laughed. "Yes, a little too long don't you think? How have you been? I see that this last decade has been kind to you." Her green gaze slid up his body appreciatively.

"Well I'm not in prison, so I'll call that win." Dusk responded.

Bella laughed again. "You should really stop messing around with unsavory characters, Dusk. I worry about your health."

"Did you happen to see Hrishi yet?" Dusk asked. "We came here together, but then he left me."

Bella flicked her long hair over her shoulder then nodded further back into the room.

"Last I saw him was near the drinks table."

"Thanks," Dusk nodded to her then went towards where she had gestured. He found who he considered his only friend right where Bella said he would be, except he was talking to someone he had almost forgotten about.

"Dusk!" Hrishi greeted cheerfully when he noticed him. His voice had a drunken tinge to it. "You made it, I was starting to wonder if you had ditched me."

"Not quite," Dusk remarked then turned his attention to the vampire next to him.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Isara smirked. "I see you didn't get caught after that hit."

She was wearing a silver dress with a glittery sheen to it. Her hair was loose and she held a glass of wine in her hand.

"I can say the same for you," Dusk reached over to the drinks that were on the table and picked up a glass of wine for himself.

"Oh you two know each other?" Hrishi spoke up. If he was surprised, his face didn't show it.

"We were hired to take out the same person by different clients," Dusk explained. "And we ended up meeting during the job."

"How cute," Hrishi smirked. "So Dusk, have you heard the news?"

"Considering that I don't know anything new since I got here, i'm going to assume I don't."

"That boy, Caelan, has killed another woman."

Dusk's eyes narrowed. "Again? Has he not ceased this ridiculous habit he has developed?"

"Afraid not," Isara's eyes were hard. "She was a sorcerer this time at least, so he has not drawn any attention from the mortals again."

Dusk cursed. Caelan had been causing problems for the vampire community for some time now, but there wasn't much that could be done, considering that the boy had not broken the Vampire Code and was therefore not deserving of banishment. Yet.

"What if this continues?" Isara questioned. "What will be done then? If this continues, the more likely the mortals will begin to investigate him more than they already have, and the last thing we need are mortals finding out about us."

"Isara has a point," Hrish agreed. "But there really isn't much we can do," he echoed Dusk's thoughts.

Dusk glanced over the crowd. "Is he here tonight?"

"I haven't seen him," Isara followed his gaze and sipped her drink. "And I doubt he will show. Many others are upset by his actions and I feel that it would be in his best interest to stay away from large gatherings of us."

Dusk nodded. He hoped that something would be done and soon.

Just then, a new voice joined the conversation.

"Ah there you all are, I was wondering if I would see you here."

Dusk held back a growl as he recognized Moloch stepping over to them. He had exchanged his normal track suit attire for an actual suit, but even with the clothing change, he was still the same vampire Dusk didn't like.

He nodded to Dusk and Hrishi and smiled at Isara.

"Isara, you look lovely tonight," he remarked. "As usual."

Isara let out the growl Dusk hadn't used upon Moloch's arrival and glared.

"And you look unusually clean tonight," she retorted, making Hrishi snicker. Dusk had a feeling his friend was starting to reach his limit on alcoholic beverages. He wondered vaguely how much Hrishi had drank before he had arrived. His eyes drifted to the drinks table and realized that it was basically a full bar, with a variety of higher alcohol content beverages available.

Moloch's smile was slightly strained. "And sassy as ever."

"I hate to rain on your parade," Hrishi had a stupid grin on his face. "But I don't think Isara's that into you buddy. Maybe you should try fishing elsewhere."

Moloch's gaze flickered to Hrishi. He didn't say anything.

"Hrishi," the three pairs of eyes turned to Dusk as he spoke. "I believe that you may have had too much to drink. Isara, can you help me take him outside?" He placed his untouched glass of wine back where he found it and began to pull Hrishi toward an exit.

"Sure," Isara responded and nudged Hirshi in the direction Dusk was headed. She didn't break eye contact until they got out of Moloch's line of sight.

The trio of vampires got outside and the cold air flt refreshing on Dusk's skin. What was not refreshing, was the sound of Hrishi vomiting into the bushes the instant they stepped outside. Isara patted Hrishi's back.

"I feel you," she said.

"So you don't like Moloch either?" Dusk asked her.

"Don't like is an understatement," she retorted bitterly.

"We should start a club," Hrishi joked as he straightened up. "The Moloch Hater Club has a nice ring to it, right?"

"I'll pass," Dusk responded.

Hrishi took the glass Isara was still holding, drank the rest of the remaining wine, gargled, then spit into the bushes. He tried to give the glass back, but the female vampire held up her hand.

"You can have it," she said.

Hrishi shrugged then threw the glass behind him into the yard.

"What do you guys want to do now?" he asked.

"I came here just to know what was going on, and you answered that question," Dusk said. "I no longer have any need to be here."

"Same," Isara agreed.

"I should probably head home," Hrishi sighed. "I've been here too long and drank too much."

They ended up leaving together. Hrishi had driven, and Isara, like Dusk, had taken a cab to the Ball. So, Dusk drove Hrishi's car while Isara sat shotgun and Hrishi was splayed out on the back seat.

"What have you been up to since we last saw each other," Isara asked Dusk as they drove through the countryside.

"Not much," Dusk admitted. "I've mostly laid low like normal, trying to avoid being found. Took some other jobs but nothing too difficult. What about you?"

"I've been doing the same." Isara relaxed more into her seat. "Except my car was stolen a couple weeks ago."

"Really? What did you do?" Dusk asked.

"What do you think I did?" Isara snorted. "I tracked the thieves down and got my car back."

"Did sorcerers steal it?"

"No, it was some mortal gang, so it wasn't much of a fight. I even sliced one guy in the face and took out his eye. But then after all that, my car broke down over the weekend."

"Sounds like an eventful week."

"Very."

"You know, you two would make a cute couple," Hrishi suddenly remarked drunkenly.

"What? Where'd that come from?" Dusk questioned, shocked at such a random idea.

Isara looked just as confused and was frowning.

"I don't know," Hrishi shrugged. "Just something about you guys is all."

Dusk and Isara exchanged equally baffled looks then shrugged.

"Alcohol makes people come up with strange ideas," Isara spoke.

"Agreed," Dusk responded.

They got to Isara's apartment first, and the female vampire got out.

"See you guys later, and Hrishi, feel better."

Hrishi gave her a thumbs up from the back seat.

After leaving her apartment, Hrishi forced himself to sit up.

"Don't strain yourself," Dusk told his friend.

Hrishi waved a hand dismissively. "I'm feeling better, don't worry about me."

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about your seats."

Hrishi laughed.

"So about Calean," Dusk began. "Maybe we should try to talk to him, try to explain the repercussions of his crimes and what could happen if he continues this pattern of behavior."

"That might be a good idea," Hrishi agreed, his words slurring. "He's an annoyance to us all. And you what else is an annoyance to us? Salt water. I wish we could just, like, drain the oceans or something. Turn all the salt water into just… water. You know? Water, but without the salt."

Dusk sighed and shook his head. This conversation would have to wait until his friend was sober.

In the end, Dusk convinced Hrishi to help him talk to Caelan. The conversation did not exactly go well, and Dusk found out exactly how bad shortly after, when Dusk heard the news that Hrishi was killed by none other than Caelan himself.

The boy was immediately banished from vampire society, and Hrishi's funeral was held shortly after. When he arrived, Dusk noticed Isara sitting near the back. He went over and sat beside her. Her dress this time was black, proper funeral attire. She nodded to him in greeting.

"I had a feeling it would get to this point," Isara whispered to Dusk. "But I had assumed it would be a female he grew another unhealthy attachment to."

"Me too," Dusk responded softly. "I wish it had turned out differently."

Dusk really did.

After the service, Dusk and Isara ended up leaving together and they found themselves walking aimlessly down the street. As they conversed, Dusk realized that he actually enjoyed spending time with Isara. By the time they parted ways, they actually exchanged contact information and Dusk began to look forward to seeing her once more.

Over the next couple years, after realizing that they actually got along with each other, they continued to get together often. During this time, they developed a friendship; something Dusk hadn't had since the vampire Caelan had killed Hrishi.

Dusk hoped Isara wouldn't meet the same fate.

 **I hope you all liked the newest chapter! I promise the spoofy-er stuff will begin in the bnext chapter! These first two were mainly just to put give a little bit of background before the fun stuff starts.**

 **Remember to review!**


End file.
